Magic
by Feigningintrest
Summary: The Prequel to 'I Can't Stay' How it all started, since you need to know where something starts to find out how it ends. M for the sexy stuff...


A/N: First of all THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! To everyone who reviewed 'I Can't Stay' I never expected to get any reviews let alone such amazingly encouraging ones. Everyone seems to want a sequel unfortunately I had a little writers block since I never expected the story to carry on, I thought since I kind of had in mind what happened to get to that point maybe I would write it out as a sort of prologue or prequel and it might help me to get into it so I could give my lovely reviewers the sequel they say they'd like to see.

Also I was thinking of doing each chapter as a song-fic mostly because the music I've been listening to seems to be what's inspiring my writing, however I know that it's nearly impossible. So after this I may just write my "play list" as an A/N but not have to work the story thru the lyrics. (Any one who'd like to weigh in on that is more than welcome let me know what you want and I'm happy to accommodate.)

So without anymore of my rambling this is the Pre-qual to I can't stay.

Magic

Though the year had gotten off to a rather rocky start for Hermione she was finally settling in. She had gotten used to her new living arrangements as head girl with Malfoy and had found ways to avoid him completely. Until just around Halloween when things took a strange turn after dinner one night.

"Granger" She heard his drawling voice from the couch in front of the fire. He didn't sit up he knew she would respond.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she had stopped walking but didn't dare get any closer.

"Come sit, I have something to say to you." He ordered now sitting up and gesturing to the armchair opposite him.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? I'm just a filthy little mudblood right?" she spat going to walk up the stairs to her room.

"I haven't said that all year, have I" he said cooly. She stopped at the bottom step, she hadn't noticed before this but now that she thought about it, he hadn't.

She turned to look in his direction, "I suppose you haven't, so what?"

"I just want to talk" he said standing up to walk towards her.

Her first instinct was to turn around and get to her room, this couldn't possibly end well. "Malfoy, what is there to talk about?" She stepped to the second step backwards as he got close enough that if he reached out he would be touching her. Being this high up still only put her at eye level with him.

"First of all I'm not going to hurt you, so relax." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she jerked it away fear swelling in her beautiful eyes."Hermione I swear I don't want to hurt you"

She faltered for a second. Hermione? Did he really just call her by her first name? She looked at him questioningly.

"Just come sit, please." He asked. She stepped down and he backed out of her way so she could get to the arm chair to sit down. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and looked into her eyes.

She squirmed under his gaze for a second, looking back into his grey eyes all of a sudden she was relaxing slightly. "What is it that you wanted to say?" She asked breaking the silence and the stare

"Look, it doesn't make any sense to me either before I say anything. But something is different this year. Maybe it's just proximity. Maybe the crucio's I've gotten in my lifetime are starting to catch up to me. But something's going on in my head, it doesn't make sense, and it'll probably cause nothing but trouble, but I have to say something, I have to know if you could understand it." he rambled.

"Malfoy what are you on about?" she asked "Is this one of your pranks?"

He looked into her eyes obviously dead serious, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No" she whispered. "But I still have NO idea what you're saying"

"I feel something for you, I'm not sure what it is, but it isn't the hate I always thought it was, you're smart, you're challenging, you're brave, and you're beautiful." he spilled out.

"What?!" She wasn't sure she'd heard him right "This is a sick joke Malfoy and it isn't funny!"

"I told you Hermione, I'm not joking, and it makes no more sense to me than it does to you" He leaned over to her and Grabbed her shoulders staring into her eyes inches from her face. "I know I've been a ... how did you put it a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach.' but something's changed."

_**You've got magic inside your finger tips**_

_**its leaking out all over my skin**_

_**every time that I get close to you**_

_**you're making me weak with the way you look**_

_**thru those eyes**_

She jumped at the physical contact for a second, then a sudden warmth swept over her starting under his hands and moving like fire over her. She couldn't move, She just stared into his eyes.

" I don't know what to say." She let herself get lost in his eyes and soon she felt his hand on her cheek and then he moved closer kneeling on the floor in front of her, now he was looking up at her, they never broke eye contact and before she could stop herself she leaned down and their lips met. She started tentatively never lingering for more than a few seconds before separating and going back. Suddenly there was no urge to separate even for a second, until they were forced to separate in need of air.

When they finally did break apart his hand still on her face she tried to turn away but he wouldn't let her. "Look at me," he said "You feel it too don't you. We don't have to do anything, I just needed to know if you felt it too." He stood up and kissed the top of her head and started to walk away.

She brought her fingertips to her lips, she could still feel his against them it was a comfortable tingling that she suddenly ached to feel again, "Ma- Draco wait" she called standing up. He was half way up the stairs and he turned to face her. "You said we don't _have_ to do anything, does that mean we_ can't_ do anything?" She looked at him coyly

He looked at her quizicly, "Hermione, we shouldn't, think about it" he was walking back down the stairs and she was walking to meet him "no one outside this room would understand."

"They don't need to," she had closed the space between them and was looking up at him again. She knew she wasn't making any sense, what she was proposing was insanity, a secret relationship with her best friends enemy, with HER enemy. "Bloody Hell even I don't understand it. All I know is whatever that just was," she gestured to the chair, " I want it again." She reached a small hand up into his hair and he snaked a strong arm around her thin waste.

"Hermione, do you know what you're suggesting?" he asked her leaning into her.

_**all I see is your face **_

_**all I need is your touch**_

_**wake me up with your lips **_

_**come at me from up above**_

She shook her head, she didn't know exactly what she was saying. All she knew was she needed to feel him kissing her again. He hesitated for a second before covering her mouth with his, this time more urgently. She opened her mouth to let him in, his tongue massaged hers, and her hands were holding onto the back of his head her fingers running thru the short blonde hair. His arms were around her intent on never letting her go. He pulled her up off the ground and realized just how light she was, and she pulled her legs up around him. He carried her up the stairs, walked thru the open door to her room, and kicked it closed behind him. He pulled away and looked at her again, her cheeks were flushed and she looked even more amazing than she usually did. He put her down on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of her. "Hermione, we can't do this" he told her "not yet, I need to know you understand"

"Understand what?" she asked.

"This doesn't change who we are?" he said "Outside these rooms, nothing changes, this, us, is purely physical." He explained.

"I understand, and I'm fine with that" she said pulling him to her and kissing him violently.

"I was hoping you would be" he said breathlessly pushing her down onto her back.

He knelt back down and started to unbuckle her mary-jane shoes then her knee socks slowly kissing down the length from her knee to her ankle on each leg. He slid his hands back up her legs torturously slow. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch him with a smirk to rival his. His hands finally reached the zipper on the side of her skirt and he pulled it down slowly kissing the line of skin that was exposed as he pulled it down. He trailed small kisses across her stomach where the fabric of her shirt had lifted and then started to pull her skirt down over her thighs stopping even inch to kiss a new part of her that was being exposed. His mouth followed as he unbuttoned her shirt kissing around the line of something he never expected to see under her clothes, black lace and push up, one thing he had to credit muggles for Victoria's Secret was a wonderful thing. She whimpered and wriggled trying to make him go faster, but he had waited a very long time for this, he was going to savor every second of it.

He also kept mental note of how she reacted to certain touches. He now knew that if he bit down gently on the piece of skin on her right side just above her hip her left leg would come up around him and if he sucked on the fleshy part of her neck by her collar bone she would arch her back forcing her perfect breasts against his chest.

Almost an hour later she was naked and begging for him, "Draco please, I can't take it anymore, I need you." With that he was above her.

"You're sure" he asked one last time, praying she wouldn't say no

"Merling YES STOP ASKING AND DO IT ALREADY" She was getting frustrated, he took the opportunity to make her come a little further out of her shell.

"Do what 'Mione," he whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want me to do" he ran his tongue down from her ear to her collar bone.

She knew what he was doing, she would never normally say it. But this was torture she needed him to just get on with it. "Fuck me Draco PLEASE"

"Why didn't you say so earlier" he sneered as he pushed himself into her. She bit her bottom lip to hold in the scream of release and pain that she felt all at once. He was bigger than she had expected and took some getting used to.

It was an hour before they separated again and he was laying next to her pushing brown curls from in front of her yes. "I should go." He said and she nodded he kissed her one more time and got up pulling on his boxers and grabbing the rest of his clothes. "G'night Granger"

"Night Malfoy" she said. He closed the door behind him and went to his own room. He lay in his bed staring at the ceiling wondering how the night had gone as far as it did. He had hoped that she would have slapped him again like she had in their 3rd year and he could curse her under his breath and move on. But she had felt it too, and they had acted on it. Things had just gotten way more complicated for him.

He slept fitfully and woke before the sun had a chance to make its full apperance in his window. He got up and found himself walking straight for her door. 'What am I doing' he thought 'purely physical I just want to see if she's as hot when she sleeps' he reasoned with himself as he slowly opened her door she was if it was possible even more gorgeous laying on her stomach sheets twisted around her still naked form. Her brown curls pulled up off her neck into a messy bun pieces escaping everywhere. Before he could stop himself he walked in and kissed her softly. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled. "Morning Malfoy"

He laughed and crawled into the bed on top of her kissing her with building urgency.

_**I need you**_

_**I remember the way that you move**_

_**your dancing easily thru my dreams**_

_**its hitting me harder and harder with all your smiles**_

_**you are crazy gentle in the way you kiss**_

They continued like this for months, acting as though nothing happened the second they walked thru the portrait door into the castle. They were head boy and head girl, they were obligated to walk the corridors at night together, but never dared to do anything more than smile at one another in an empty hall way. If they were caught if anything about them leaked it would be the end of both of their worlds.

One night at dinner he took a risk and smiled across the great hall at her. 'WHAT IS HE DOING' she screamed in her mind looking around making sure no one saw. She was sure no one had but it still bothered her. Why? They had agreed purely physical. Maybe this was his idea of extending foreplay even more. He already practically tortured her with how long he took to undress her and how he had to explore her entire body before ever giving in to her.

"You have to stop smiling at me" she said flippantly when they were back in their common room he had her pinned to the wall his face in her neck.

"What are you talking about?" he asked pushing her head to the other side so he could work on her neck some more.

"Today at dinner, you smiled at me, anyone could have seen" she said breathlessly_**.**_

"I think it just gets you going and you hate that" he laughed

"You're daft" she said burying her hands in his hair as he was on his knees biting and sucking at her sides and stomach.__

"I'm always right Hermione now shut up I'm busy" he said pushing his hands up her skirt along the outsides of her thighs as he pulled her purple lace boy shorts down over her legs and then standing up to stand face to face with her.

"I won't 'Shut up' You know how dangerous it is if we get caught" she fought back but she didn't get to say anything more. He was kissing her gently and warmly. As usual she melted when he did this and her hands were fighting with his belt buckle and the button on his trousers.

_**oh baby I need you to see me the way I see you **_

_**love me by the way you kiss **_

_**in the middle of my dreams**_

She was laying alone in her bed wrapped in the sheet that smelled like him. He never slept in her bed. He woke her with soft kisses every morning but never slept with her. She fell asleep dreaming of him. She was breaking the cardinal rule she was falling in love with him.

He was staring at his ceiling again. Wishing that he could sleep next to her he knew if he did he would be giving away that he had broken the rules. He had fallen for her.

And so it went every day was spent throwing insults if the situation called for it. Although he never called her a mudblood. He stopped smiling at her even if no one was looking because he knew it scared her.

When they returned from Christmas break and were finally alone they all but attacked each other as soon as the door to their common room closed on them. "It was torture not being able to devour you." He said pulling at her shirt

"I thought I was going to die from withdrawl" she laughed biting his neck.

But something was different, he wasn't looking her in the eye anymore. Though it made her a little sad, it was probably better she was completely in love with him now, and doing all she could to keep from letting it slip out while he was kissing her.

Months passed with their routine unchanged. Only Draco seemed different now, withdrawn and one day in late March he wasn't at dinner. She noticed but thought nothing of it, he had actually been absent from dinner fairly often recently and usually she found him afterwards in the common room on the couch staring into the fire. This time however when she got back he was no where to be found. She sat on the couch and despite her best efforts to stop it, she started to cry.

Hours later when she had finally calmed down and had taken a book to the armchair she heard the portrait swing open and looked up. He walked in and she stood up "where were you? Are you ok? She asked.

"Granger, I want to tell you something sit down." he ordered.

"We're back to surnames are we Malfoy" She was angry, she knew it was never supposed to matter what he called her, or if he didn't come back but she couldn't help it.

"Just sit down and listen very carefully to me, I'm not going to have a discussion about this, I'm just going to tell you something." he said coldly

"Draco, what's wrong?" She said sitting in the chair.

He sat on the coffee table in front of her, and she couldn't help but smile. This was how it all started, It felt like an eternity ago that he sat her down like this. "Hermione, I told you when this started, that it wasn't going to change anything, and I meant it."

"I know, and it hasn't" she thought for sure he had figured out how she felt.

"Just LISTEN" he said. "We are still the people we were before this started. You are still working with Potter and Weasley, to defeat the Dark Lord," nodded not liking where this was going "Well over Christmas, I started the process to become what I'm destined to become."

"No" it was hardly audible she was shaking

"I told you Hermione, this changes nothing outside of this room" he said "but I'm leaving tomorrow morning, to take my mark, and to finish preparing"

"Preparing for what?" she asked angrily

"War, 3 days from now at 11pm, this castle will be full of death eaters, and The Dark Lord himself will not be far behind" he said solemnly. "We've been planning since Christmas."

"And you'll be with them?" she asked.

"Yes." He said

"Is there anyway I can change your mind, make you stay?" She was tearing up and holding onto his hands

"Leave with me right now, we can get far enough away from here, from anyone who knows us, before anyone knows we're gone" he told her, knowing that wasn't what she meant.

"You could go to Dumbledore, Change sides, join the Order" she said

"I won't do that, I can run if you'll come with me, but I will not turn." He said.

"I won't run" she said firmly.

"I didn't think you would" he said sadly standing up and kissing the top of her head "Then I guess this is good bye. Remember, three days from now 11pm" he said walking to the stairs.

Anger seethed thru her and she stood up, he wasn't getting away from this with out a fight...


End file.
